The Correct Path
by Danicess
Summary: The Daughter of Giovanni faces a journey through life and love. Can she conquer over her destiny to be future leader of Team Rocket?


Correct Path

By - Danicess (Of course, geez!)

Date of Start - 01/06/02

Date of Finish - (Gawd, who knows!?)

Author's note: Yeah yeah..If I owned pokémon then I would make this story a movie! But I don't, blah. Cyra Noroshi is totally an original character of mine. And so is Airleas Shinzo. Takaya and Serori Shinzo I couldn't have created without my perfectly NEVER HERE friends.... Marc and Tommy ^_^ Enjoy, everyone! I want lots of nice reviews. This is my very first story (and might be only..unless I get inspired!) so please be nice. Thank you people at Acmlm's board for giving me so much DARN support! :P And yes.. Chapter One WILL be boring because it's a BIG recap with Team Rocket. Let's get this party started!

Prologue

Narrated By: Cyra

            Life is such a weird thing. To me, all my life, it had been nothing but a waiting line towards death. I wasn't..headed anywhere. I wasn't..directed anywhere. I was supposed to be the greatest, of course. Everyone saw it coming, except me. I was pulled between my destiny and my love...and I just couldn't choose. He was...so misunderstood. He didn't want to hurt anyone...I wouldn't blame him if he did. I was just there for him..that's all I know. I was getting tired of my destiny the day it struck me, which happened to be the day I met him. But which him am I talking about? I wish I even knew what I was talking about. The memories are clear enough to speak, but it hurts to remember. I was told so much..later..by someone who knew me from the very start. 

            Yes. I remember. I am Cyra Noroshi. I am the daughter of the greatest leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. My mother...my mother was never told to me. Father said that she had died in a car crash. It seemed odd to me at first, but I didn't fight him. I was supposed to be a Team Rocket Elite, like my father...only I didn't get that far. He, and the rest of Team Rocket hoped that I would take his place as the leader. Like I said, I didn't get that far. I never got too far with anything until I left.  Life is such a weird thing. Especially mine, and I'm not even halfway through the line.  

------------------

Chapter 1 - Starting Path 

------------------

 -- About 20 years before Cyra's birth --

            It was a rainy summer day at Team Rocket headquarters. It was a rather boring day in fact, as no one had the energy to steal pokémon today. The doors to the boss's doors were locked, and she was not to be disturbed while briefing her special agent. Most people didn't care though, as Team Rocket at that time was just a way to make some extra cash..or that's the way Miyamoto thought of it. Inside Madam Boss's room sat the usual Leader of Team Rocket chair and desk, which the complimentary and loyal Meowth sitting beside it. The always shadowy Madam Boss sat behind her desk, face covered in shadows, except her mouth, which usually had a smirk or grin on it. She was dressed in a bright red outfit designed especially for her. Legs crossed, she petted her Meowth and smiled at her special Team Rocket agent, Miyamoto. 

            "So, Miyamoto. You think you have traced Mew's cry to the Andes Mountains?" Madam Boss said to the purple-haired Team Rocket member. The woman was dressed in a normal black Team Rocket uniform, with long white gloves and boots. Miyamoto grinned and held up a tracking device to the Madam Boss.

            "Yes, I have. If you can just send me to the mountain range, I'm sure I can find them!" Miyamoto replied. She was quite confident of finding the newly discovered species of pokémon, Mew. It had been in her mind for a long time now after hearing its cry in a jungle in Africa. Miyamoto had been working for Team Rocket as long as she could remember, and hoped that her daughter, Jessie, would follow in her footsteps. Miyamoto grinned at Madam Boss, holding up a tracking device.

            "I will be ready in a few days," She said, "Team Rocket will be very rich! And I can send my beautiful daughter, Jessie to a nice school and train her to be the best Team Rocket member!" 

            "I know exactly how you feel, " said Madam Boss, looking quietly over to her Meowth for comfort. "Children take money..especially my Giovanni! " She gave a good hearty laugh, and recomposed herself. Pointing to the door, she grinned at Miyamoto and nodded. "I give you my full authority to go find Mew in the Andes Mountains. Take whatever supplies you need."

            That's all that Miyamoto needed, and she dashed out of the Team Rocket Boss's room. 

            After a long search in the Andes Mountains, her comrades fell to the freezing cold, and soon after, Miyamoto's transmissions ended.

            She was never heard from again.

-- 19 years later --

            A tall young man, about the age of twenty-three walked into the room where Madam Boss once worked and oversaw the great Team Rocket. He was sporting a well-fitting orange business suit and black shoes. His short dark brown hair and his dark eyes gave the piercing look of evil, and he didn't really do a good job of it. 

            Giovanni, newest leader of Team Rocket, had entered his nicely decorated, but dark office. There was an old oak desk that faced a window to a training arena...and there wasn't much else in the room except for paintings of family members and pictures of rare pokémon. The boss's Persian was walking loyally next to him as he entered, and a woman, around his age entered timidly behind him. She glanced about the dark room with sparkling blue eyes, as she twiddled around some of her long hair with a finger.

            "Ah, my love," Giovanni said, taking in a whiff of air, "This is where I belong. The top is surely a place for me." He turned to face the girl, holding his hand to her chin and kissing her. "With you by my side, Team Rocket will be greater than it has in years!"

            The woman grinned and walked slowly around Giovanni's desk. 

             "Maybe we should celebrate." She said, winking. She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Could we get some bottles of champagne here please? Thank you." She conversed with whoever was on the other side of the phone, and hung up.

            "We should at least celebrate." The woman said, still grinning at Giovanni. He gave a slight nod and walked outside the doors to get the champagne from the servant who would bring them. The servant was a walking Meowth, dressed in a French maid outfit that stumbled down the hallway. Carrying a bottle of heavy champagne with him, he made his way over to the Boss and groomed his whiskers.

            "Good ta see ya again, boss!" The cat pokémon beamed, batting his eyes at a puzzled Giovanni. "This is top of the line! Made especially for ya and your girlfriend! Now...about that promotion." Meowth winked at Giovanni and nudged his leg, handing him the bottle of champagne.

            "Yes, the promotion." Giovanni said, taking the bottle from Meowth. "Just take this raise, I'm sure you'll need it." Giovanni sneered, dropping a single coin on Meowth's head, making his way back into the room.

            Meowth instantly had a furious look on his face the moment he found out the coin was chocolate. He stomped down the hallways and into the servant's headquarters, where a young blue-haired teenager was sitting on a crate. He seemed very depressed and tired. He was wearing a low-class white Team Rocket uniform, with black boots and gloves. Meowth gave the kid a light concerned look and headed over to the sink where he started to wash some dishes.

             "Don't worry, James," said the Meowth after a long period of silence. "I'm sure that we'll get 'dat promotion soon." He shook his head and hopped down from the crate in front of the sink. "As soon as good ol' Jessie pulls some strings with da boss!"

            "It's not that I'm worried about, Meowth!" said James, bringing his hands up to his head. "I think Jessie is getting a little to close to the boss. What if she MARRIES him!? What if she forgets all about us?" He lowered his head and stared at the ground for some time, while there was another pause of silence.

            "Nah," said Meowth, walking around James to face him. "Jessie won't forget about us!" He gave a couple blinks to James, who was still feeling depressed. "…Whateva! I've got bettah tings to do dan watch you mope the floor!" Meowth threw his towel on the ground, walking out of the servant's room. 

            "Yeah," said James, standing slowly to watch Meowth leave, "but once Jessie gets a taste of the top, she probably will never leave." 

            Meowth moved silently through the hallway, carrying a large silver plate to take the finished champagne bottle back. He got to the door and reached up for the handle. "What's with doors dese days?" exclaimed the Meowth, taking the stool from the secretary's desk and using it to reach the handle. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "All 'dat work for nottin'. Better go back an' see how James is doin'. We have toilet duty soon!" 


End file.
